A vehicle rear door is structured to include an outer panel and an inner panel (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 10-100684, for example). In the state in which the rear door is closed, a door lower end portion is pulled-in toward a vehicle front side and is locked while a vertical direction intermediate portion receives urging force substantially toward a vehicle rear side by dampers.